


Dean Gets Some Angel Stick

by SKM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKM/pseuds/SKM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever venture in writing fan fiction.  I’d gotten my best friend hooked on the show Supernatural, and when the character Castiel was introduced in Season 4… we started shipping hard! My friend demanded I write her a slash fiction, starring Dean and Castiel.  I never intended this to go beyond a short story written for a good friend, so don't take this as if it’s meant to be high literature.  All the cheesy lines (like the horribly punny title, for example) are intentional, as I was just writing a bit of smut to amuse my friend and satisfy her apparent need for smut written by me.  So, please be kind.  Also, be forewarned: The only instruction I was given was to write as much Dean/Castiel action as possible.  It couldn't be argued that this is a premeditated story with a riveting plot.  That's definitely not how I handled the writing process.  The only real plot here is that Dean and Castiel realize they've fallen in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Some Angel Stick

Dean was having a problem, a rather delicate one at that. It was Castiel. One day, Dean looked over at his friend, and things were just different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It seemed that now, every rare, fleeting smile he caught on that angelic face made Dean catch his breath. Every time Castiel said “Dean”, and looked at him with those deep, penetrating eyes, Dean’s knees weakened a little. This went on for weeks, unnoticed, to Dean’s great relief, by everybody. Of course, it did cross Dean’s mind once or twice that perhaps he was developing some kind of romantic feelings for his heavenly companion, but Dean always dismissed these thoughts with a cringe. “It has to be something else,” he’d reassure himself. He kept on this way until one night, when it became painfully clear that he was just clinging to denial.

Earlier that particular day, Castiel had been helping the Winchesters out with a demon problem. In the midst of all the excitement, Dean was momentarily shocked to realize that he was getting turned on watching the “holy tax accountant” become Smitey McSmiter. The rest of that afternoon, up to the point that Castiel pulled one of his signature moves and vanished rather than answer one of Dean’s questions, Dean had trouble looking him in the eye. He felt tongue tied for a moment every time Castiel spoke to him and Sam asked him more than once why his face was flushed all of a sudden.  
Later that night, in his motel bed, Dean tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity before he finally drifted off and began to dream one of his usual dreams…

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time,” Dean purred as he placed a hand on the back of her head, guiding her down.  
“Mmmmmmm,” she replied as she slid her mouth up and down Dean’s throbbing cock. The vibrations of her vocal cords reverberated through Dean’s skin and he sank lower into the chair. He grunted in pleasant surprise as he felt the tip of her tongue slide up his shaft, tickling his frenulum before swirling around his head and traveling back down.  
“That’s great,” Dean groaned. He stroked her soft, long hair, tugging at it playfully. She stopped for a moment to catch a breath and say, “good,” before wrapping her lips around the base of his dick once more, this time following her mouth with her hands, applying just the right amount of pressure. In a few minutes, Dean felt about ready to explode.  
“You’re gonna make me cum,” Dean growled. He gripped the back of her head, shoving his fingers through her hair and grasping at strands. Just as he could feel his body start to shudder, the hair in Dean’s hand became shorter, thicker; and the mouth enveloping him felt hotter. Gasping as the shudders traveled down to his pelvis, Dean reached down with his free hand and felt for the girl’s smooth, bare shoulder. Instead, he felt the coarse material of a trench coat.  
“Cas,” Dean whispered as he burst. His dick pulsed with every squirt and once he’d unloaded and let his arms fall to the sides of the chair, Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel kneeling in front of him, wiping his mouth.  
“Dean, you’re right,” Castiel proclaimed as he stood up. “It’s time I turned in my ‘V-card’. Please, you’re the only one who can help me.”  
Dean rose languidly, an anticipatory grin crossing his face. “Alright,” he murmured, “let’s get you laid”.

Dean awoke with a violent start. Wide awake, he looked around anxiously. He was safe and sound in the motel room. Sam was fast asleep in the next bed and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. A shiver went through Dean’s body as he rubbed his eyes. The dream seemed so real. His dick still felt wet with Castiel’s saliva and he remembered how much hotter the inside of Castiel’s mouth had felt in comparison with a woman’s. The extra heat had made Dean’s orgasm that much more explosive. Dean recalled the intensity in Castiel’s eyes that had turned them from their usual translucent blue into a deep, smoldering sapphire as he’d asked to turn in his V-card. Most of all, Dean remembered how scandalously lustful he’d felt as he got up to take Castiel in his arms. Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and scanned the room again.  
“Son of a bitch,” he muttered as he looked down to see his bulging erection. 

 

In the days that followed, Castiel was never far from Dean’s mind. In fact, thoughts of Castiel lurked on dimly lit street corners in the peripheral of Dean’s consciousness, threatening to attack at any moment. Outside of job-related concerns, Dean found himself unable to focus and he was becoming annoyed by the plague of random hard-ons and that seemed to have descended upon him. Sleep rarely offered a retreat, as more and more of his dreams featured a certain winged nerd. In essence, Dean felt as if he was going through puberty all over again and it was ridiculous. 

It all reached its zenith the day before Castiel was due to meet him and his brother for a shopping trip. Even having an angel inside it didn’t stop Jimmy Novak’s body from its most basic functions, like producing sweat, and months and months of being in the same clothes was becoming a problem fast. Dean and Sam insisted on taking Castiel out and getting him some fresh clothes. “It wouldn’t hurt to try a new look, either,” Sam had said.  
That anticipatory day, Dean’s stomach was full of butterflies and his resolve to keep Castiel out of his thoughts was feeble, at best. He was extra gruff and irritable, not to mention restless, the whole day. It was good for everyone involved that there was nothing to do and no one to save just then. Sam was asking “hey, are you okay” practically hourly, but Dean’s mind was focused on just one thing, “what am I going to do when I see Cas tomorrow”. That day came and went, and the night passed with a cornucopia of lewd and improper scenes between Castiel and himself exposing themselves on the dreamscape of Dean’s mind.

Around noon the next day, the best way to describe how Dean felt would be to say he felt like a teenager calling the girl he liked on the telephone for the first time. His heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry as Dean picked up his cell and dialed Castiel’s number.  
“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said dryly on the other line.  
“Uh, hi, Cass.” Dean swallowed, “It’s Dean.”  
“Yes, I know.” Castiel said very matter-of-factly.  
“Yeah.” Dean chuckled nervously. “Well, me and Sam, we’re ready.”  
“Are you at the motel?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
There was a rustle of wings and Dean found himself, as always, almost touching noses with Castiel.  
“This appointment of ours, it’s unnecessary.” Castiel declared, having not budged an inch and staring, as was his tendency, deeply into Dean’s eyes. For the first time, Dean found himself unable to look away and tongue-tied. He absently slipped his cell into his pocket, not breaking eye contact for even a second. They stood like that for a minute, as if they were locked in the world’s ultimate staring contest. Castiel thought nothing of it, being the master of uncomfortably prolonged staring, and Dean had completely forgotten himself, he was so ensnared by Castiel’s intensity and by his own thoughts. Sam, being the only one who saw something horribly wrong with the situation, loudly cleared his throat. Dean tore himself away violently from Castiel’s gaze and strode over to the table, where he continued to stare at Castiel. Sam watched his brother for a moment, eyebrows cocked quizzically.  
“So,” he said as he slowly looked away from his brother. “Are we ready to go?”  
“How many times do we have to go over ‘personal space’, Cas,” Dean interjected before Castiel had a chance to speak. Dean ran his fingers through his hair vaguely as he crossed over to his bed.  
“Uh, okay, a bit of a delayed reaction there.” Sam pointed out.  
“Shut your pie-hole!” Dean snapped.  
“If you two are done now,” Castiel said, looking from Winchester to Winchester, “let’s get this over with.”  
Castiel turned and headed for the door. Sam got up and followed. Dean still sat on the edge of his bed, watching Castiel.  
“Dean!”  
“Huh.” Dean looked up at his brother.  
“Umm, are you alright,”  
“Yeah.” Dean got up and started towards them. “Why?”  
“You’re just staring at Cas like he’s a bacon cheeseburger, is all. You’re freaking me out!”  
“I’m fine, just give us a minute.”  
“Uh, okay, I’ll see you outside.”  
As Sam closed the door behind him, Castiel approached Dean, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Dean, are you ill?” he asked. Dean lurched forward and pinned Castiel to the wall. Castiel’s eyes widened in shock. “Dean, wha-”.  
Dean forced his lips on Castiel’s and a white-hot sensation washed over him. He sensed some resistance in Castiel’s tight lips and stiff arms. He pulled back a moment, and glared into Castiel’s eyes hungrily.  
“Loosen up,” Dean breathed as he reached down and grabbed Castiel’s ass.  
Castiel glared back, still with confusion and horror, but Dean could see a flicker of desire behind all that, and just a flicker was all he needed. He kissed Castiel again, and this time was met with open, yielding lips. Dean lost himself in the pleasure of their mouths engorging each other, their tongues crashing together, the new, prickly feel of another man’s five o’ clock shadow brushing against his skin. As his excitement grew, so did Dean’s dick. It was a new and not all together disgusting feeling for Dean when he also felt Castiel’s hardening dick pressing against his thigh.  
“This should feel weird,” Dean thought to himself, “but, son of a bitch, I’m turned on”.  
Dean pulled away to look down at Castiel’s erection pushing against his pants. Castiel looked down as well, at a complete loss.  
“What do I do with that?” he demanded in a deep, breathy voice. A lascivious smirk played on Dean’s lips. He was about to say, “Let me show you” when there was a knock on at the door.  
“Hey, uh, are you guy’s coming,” Sam asked from the other side.  
“Uh, yeah,” Dean shouted out. “Hang on a minute.” Quickly, Dean reached into his jeans and pinned his erection behind his belt, a handy trick he’d found to hide and ditch hard-ons quick. He shoved his hand into Castiel’s pants next, to do the same. He thought for a second that he heard Castiel whimper pleadingly when he did.  
“Don’t say anything to Sam.” Dean ordered as he tucked Castiel’s shirt back in. Dean straightened himself and walked briskly to the door. Castiel stayed propped up against the wall for another moment, utterly baffled.  
“C’mon, Cas.” Dean said over his shoulder as he took hold of the doorknob. Castiel stood up, shook himself, and followed Dean out, his mind scrambling to process what had just happened. 

“Have you got anything on yet?” Sam asked.  
“Yes,” Castiel confirmed in a gruff voice from the other side of the door, “but I feel strange.”  
“Well, come out and let us see.”  
Castiel stepped out of the dressing room, decked in a pair of relaxed fit Levis, and a fitted black tee, picked by Dean, advertising a 1977 Led Zeppelin tour of America. Dean furtively admired the way the t-shirt molded to Castiel’s sinewy torso and when Castiel turned in a circle to show off the fit of the jeans, per Sam’s request, he found himself thinking, “wish I had seen him in levis sooner”.  
“I dunno, Cas.” Dean offered, “I think it looks good.”  
Castiel locked his gaze on Dean just then, as if his eyes were Dean-seeking missiles. His cheeks flushed slightly and a brief, nervous smile flashed across his face.  
“Uh, thank you, Dean.” Castiel said.  
With each new outfit, Castiel stepped out of the dressing room and fixed his gaze on Dean, watching him intently with slightly parted lips, questioning eyebrows, and a calculating cool tint to his clear blue eyes. After a while, Castiel felt completely overwhelmed. He was being ushered from store to store, and found himself parading in front of the Winchesters in so many different styles, from board shorts and what Dean called “wife beaters” to pinstripe suits and plaid and flannel. Some of it he admitted to liking, like the khakis and polo shirt from JC Penny, but he still didn’t really feel like himself in any of the outfits his friends insisted he try on. It went on and on, until Castiel started to question whether they were serious or if they were purposely picking out ridiculous clothes.  
“I fail to see the humour in this.” he said flatly as he stood in front of the Winchesters in a blue Adidas track suit, both brothers doubling over with loud guffaws. “Are we done now?” Castiel continued. “I think I’ve tried on enough clothes.”  
“Alright,” Dean gasped between laughs, “alright, Cas, we’re done.”  
“So.” Sam stopped laughing and caught his breath. “Did you like anything? What did you feel comfortable in?”  
At the end of the afternoon, the Winchesters and their angel walked out of Macy’s with bags full of socks, boxers, white dress shirts, black dress slacks, black sports jackets, and a couple new trench coats. They had also gone back and bought the first outfit Castiel had tried on, the Levis and Led Zeppelin t-shirt, at Dean’s insistence. 

 

The next day found Dean stretched out across his motel bed, trying very hard to take a nap, despite the tension he felt in his muscles. He couldn’t stop thinking about the day before. Remembering how Castiel had gotten flustered at his compliment, how he seemingly couldn’t take his eyes off of him afterwards… how damn good Cas had looked in that first outfit. And, of course, all that reminded him of how he’d practically assaulted Castiel in the motel room just before, even had touched his junk, even if it hadn’t been sexual. Dean felt like he was rolling in absolute filth, but loving it. He was tempted to just let his mind wander and give himself the release he was aching for, but at the same time, he felt ashamed to even think of it. Not only was he thinking of another guy, which was plenty disturbing for him, it was Cas, probably the best friend Dean had ever had. He wasn’t even human, to top it all off, he was an Angel in a meat suit. The whole thing was wrong on so many levels, but Dean couldn’t stop or escape the sudden yearning he felt, couldn’t flee his newfound lust. Just as Dean was reaching down to unfasten his belt, his cell went off. Dean got up to retrieve his phone from his jacket pocket. Distracted, he picked up without even bothering to check the number.  
“Dean, where are you,” Castiel breathed into the phone.  
“I’m at the motel.”  
“Is Sam with you?”  
“No.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “He went to the library.” There was an instantaneous rustling and Dean felt Castiel’s eyes boring a hole into his back.  
“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he hung up, slipped his cell into his pocket, and turned to face him.  
“Dean.” Castiel took a step forward, his eyes locked intensely on Dean’s own. “I need you.” Castiel shed his coat and started to loosen his tie as he moved closer to Dean. Dean felt an instinctive urge to back away, which he did, anxiously.  
“Uh, w-what are you doing,” Dean asked in surprised alarm.  
“There’s this… burning feeling inside of me, Dean, there has been for a long time.” Castiel stripped off his shirt. “And I couldn’t name it or figure out what to do with it, but now I am sure of one thing.” Dean found himself up against the wall, not thinking to hide the nervousness that was making the palms of his hands clammy or the strange, uncertain anticipation that was making him lick his lips. Castiel, shirtless, stopped just inches away from Dean, put his mouth up to Dean’s ear, and murmured, “You’re causing it.” Castiel pulled back and looked at him.  
“Yeah,” Dean challenged with a whisper. “Well, what do you plan on doing about it?”  
Castiel looked at him, his soulful eyes searching Dean’s for a moment, as if for an answer. Then he leaned in and tentatively placed his lips on Dean’s. Dean pushed back hard, biting Castiel’s bottom lip, and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s back to pull him in close. Castiel’s tongue invaded Dean’s mouth, sliding over Dean’s teeth and pushing against Dean’s tongue while Dean’s hands traveled freely over Castiel’s bare skin. Castiel groaned and pulled back when he suddenly felt the pressure of Dean’s hand on his crotch. He looked down to watch as Dean’s hand rubbed up and down, fondling him through his pants slowly, sending new, excruciating shivers of pleasure throughout Castiel’s body and in moments, Castiel was looking down at the bulge of his boner.  
“Still need to know what to do with that?” Dean asked coyly.  
“Show me!” Castiel urged in a husky voice.  
“Take everything off and sit on the bed,” Dean ordered gruffly, before pulling hi t-shirt up over his head. Castiel followed orders like the good soldier he was.  
“I’ve never given another dude head,” Dean stated as he approached the bed, “I’ve never wanted to, but I sure know how to clean my rifle.”  
“C-clean your rifle?” Castiel stammered in confused excitement. “This isn’t the time to clean your gun.”  
“Shut up, Cas.” Dean bent down and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s quivering dick. He started moving up and down, twisting his hand, applying pressure on the way down, and loosening his grip on the way back up.  
“Oh!” Castiel gasped. He propped himself up on his elbows, “Dean, that’s…”  
“Feel good, Cas?” Dean smirked. He felt gratified to see Castiel’s jaw drop and his eyelids flutter open and shut as Castiel threw his head back.  
“Dean.” Castiel whispered, elongating the vowel as he exhaled.  
“Cas.” Dean answered.  
“I don’t uh-understand,” Castiel gasped, “but I have a strong desire for you to-“  
“Yeah?”  
“I want to feel your mouth.”  
“Ok, Cas.” Dean bent down further, taking Castiel’s cock into his mouth slowly and sucking as if Castiel’s dick were a hard candy. Castiel laid back, crossing his arms over his head.  
“That’s amazing,” he groaned. He stretched out, elongating his torso and inhaling so deeply that his stomach receded and the outline of his ribs showed. “Ah, keep going!” Dean reached down between his own legs as he slid back on forth on Castiel’s angel stick, and began teasing himself through his jeans.  
“Uh!” Castiel gasped sharply, “What’s hap-happening?” Castiel’s breath quickened and his body started to tremble. Dean quickly pulled back, but kept stroking Castiel’s dick with fast, short movements. Castiel let out another sudden, sharp gasp as his dick pulsed in Dean’s hand and he came onto his own chest.  
“That was fast, Cas.” Dean stood up, “you really are a virgin.”  
“Were.” Castiel countered between panting breaths. Dean tossed him a dirty shirt. “What’s this for?” Castiel asked lazily as he grabbed the shirt and slowly sat up, a dazed look on his face.  
“To clean off your cum.” Confusion slowly started forming on Castiel’s face and Dean sighed. “That sticky stuff on your chest, Cas, wipe it off!”  
“Oh.” Castiel mumbled. He wiped himself clean and threw the shirt onto the floor. “Now what do we do about that?” he gestured to the front of Dean’s jeans, which was straining hard against his bulge.  
“Come jerk me off.” Dean suggested as he freed himself from his constraining jeans and boxer briefs and sat in the desk chair.  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked as he got up and strode over to Dean.  
“Touch my dick, Cas, touch it like I touched yours.” Dean explained impatiently. He pushed his hips forward, offering up his engorged cock.  
Castiel knelt down in front of Dean and eagerly wrapped a hand around Dean’s shaft. He moved slowly at first, with just a light touch.  
“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean purred. “You can use more pressure.” He groaned pleadingly, “and go a little faster.”  
“Okay, Dean.” Cas squeezed a little tighter and moved a touch faster. Dean sighed in relief.  
“That’s good, Cas.” he exhaled. “That feels good.”  
His confidence bolstered by Dean’s praise, Castiel got a little more experimental. He twisted his hand a little as he stroked upwards, and massaged Dean’s inner thigh with his free hand.  
“That feels good, Cas, keep doing that, keep… twisting.” Dean moaned.  
“What else can I do?”  
“More pressure on the way down,” Dean sighed happily, “and play with my balls.” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “That’d feel really good.”  
“Yes, Dean.” Castiel answered as he stroked downwards, putting tantalizing pressure on Dean’s shaft and cupping his balls.  
“Yeah, keep going Cas, it feels so good.” Dean kneaded Castiel’s shoulder, his squeezes coinciding with Castiel’s strokes. Castiel could feel himself getting hot and his face getting red. Touching Dean’s cock, teasing his balls, feeling Dean’s hand on his shoulder, hearing for himself how good he was making Dean feel; it all excited him in strange, new ways and overwhelmed him with a desire to do more. Unable to resist, Castiel leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s head questioningly.  
“God, yes!” Dean blurted out. He moved his hand from Castiel’s shoulder to the back of his head and guided Castiel down.  
The inside of Castiel’s mouth felt warmer than Dean was accustomed to, just like in his dream. The extra heat and the textures of Castiel’s inner cheeks, his gums, the roof of his mouth; they all made Dean sigh deeply and tug at Castiel’s hair. Casiel took this as encouragement to get a little wilder and he ever so slightly ran the tips of his teeth along Dean’s shaft a few times before taking more and more of Dean’s dick into his mouth, until Dean swore he could feel Castiel’s uvula.  
“Cas.” Dean grunted. “It feels so good! Don’t stop.” Dean grabbed a chunk of Castiel’s hair and pulled. Castiel moaned and the vibrations made Dean gasp violently and his eyes roll back. Dean grabbed Castiel’s head with both hands and suddenly thrust his dick far into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel moaned again, sending waves of bliss through Dean’s body.  
“Cas, you’re going to make me cum,” Dean growled and receded back into the chair, pushing Castiel’s head down with him. Castiel hungrily applied more pressure. Dean felt like his dick was in a sex vacuum. He felt the familiar shivers travel down though his body to his pelvis.  
“I’m gonna cum,” he whispered and he grabbed hold of Castiel’s hair and held tight. Castiel was surprised at the sudden, warm spurts that filled his mouth. Ignoring his vessel’s instinct to gag, Castiel suspended Dean’s cum and once Dean had pulled out and released his grip, Castiel swallowed it in one fast gulp.  
“Wow!” Dean panted. “Cas, you−”  
“What?” Castiel stood up, wiping his mouth.  
“You swallowed.”  
“Was I not supposed to?” Castiel’s brow furrowed in worry.  
“No, it’s not that.” Dean took a deep breath, “it’s just, that was amazing!”  
A rare smile flashed across Castiel’s face. Dean was about to get up and plant another savage kiss on him, when his cell phone rang. It was Sam.  
“Hey, I’m headed back now. Do you want anything from the gas mart?”  
“Pie.” Dean said, flashing a satisfied grin at a still naked Castiel.  
“Gotcha”. There was a click as Sam hung up.  
“Well, Sam’s on his way.” Dean started picking up his clothes, “You better go or get dressed or something. Sam can’t know about this.”  
“Yes, I understand.” Castiel walked over to where he’d thrown his shirt down. “It would be… awkward.”  
“Yeah.” Dean pulled up his jeans.  
“Dean?” Castiel buttoned his shirt.  
“Yeah.” Dean looked him in the eye.  
“Is this it?” Castiel tugged up his boxers. “Is this the last time we do this? Now I know that this is what that burning feeling was, I−”  
“Yeah, Cas.” Dean pulled on a fresh shirt and faced Castiel again. “It was lust, you wanted me. I know, I’ve−”  
“No.” Castiel straightened his tie and walked over to Dean. “It’s more than that. You’ve become important to me, you’re my friend.”  
“You’re important to me too, Cas.” Dean laughed. “You’re a good friend,” Dean looked down, “but lately, I’ve been wanting something more from you.”  
“You’ve been feeling lustful… towards me.” Castiel touched Dean under the chin, bringing his head back up so that they were looking each other in the eye again.  
“Yes,” Dean admitted, “but you’re still important to me. I just have different feelings for you now, and it’s not just about sex.”  
“Love.” Castiel offered.  
“Yeah.” Dean looked to the side a moment, then forced himself to look Castiel straight in the eye, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
Castiel nodded. “And I think I’ve been in love with you this whole time. I know what love feels like. I love my father and brothers dearly, but this feeling I have for you, it’s different, there’s a… physical dimension to it that I am not used to.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So,” Castiel’s eyes took on a hard, appraising look, “I’m asking you. Is this it? The last time we do this? Do we just forget what we’ve just done and said?”  
Dean stepped back and looked at the floor, licking his lips and wiping his hands off on his jeans. Finally, he looked back up.  
“No, Cas, I don’t want to stop.”  
“But Sam can’t know.” Castiel stated questioningly.  
“Not yet, I have to figure out how to tell him.”  
Castiel nodded again. “I understand.” He stepped forward, his eyes staring intently into Dean’s own, and grabbed him. Castiel’s lips once again crashed into Dean’s and the two of them remained locked, tongues darting in and out, teeth grating against lips, hands groping wildly, until they heard footsteps stop outside the door. They pulled apart.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean rasped. Castiel grabbed his coat and, eyeing Dean with blazing heat, vanished. Dean wiped his mouth, slapped himself a couple of times and threw himself back into the desk chair just as the door opened.  
“Hey.” Sam said as he walked in.  
“Hey, Sammy. Where’s my pie?” Dean demanded.

 

Castiel stopped appearing after that. He didn’t even answer their calls. Dean found himself having to reassure Sam by saying, “Dude’s busy. We’ll figure it out ourselves”, even though he was starting to fear that he had scared Castiel off for good. At the same time, Dean was slightly relieved to have a break from Castiel’s incessant stares and his seemingly innate intensity. Dean himself was feeling bewildered by what had gone on between them. Aside from what they’d actually done, Dean couldn’t believe that he had told Castiel that he loved him, and what’s more, Dean couldn’t believe the fact that it was true. He could feel it, not just in his loins, but in his mind and his heart. Dean had somehow fallen head over heels in love with this nerdy little dude with wings. To add even more to Dean’s confusion, he began feeling more and more that, despite what he may have believed before, this yearning he felt was something that he ought not to be ashamed or frightened of. Dean felt as if the carpet had been ripped out from under his feet and he was picking himself up, having to readjust to a new perception of himself. In the end, he figured Castiel was going through something similar and the last thought in Dean’s head at the end of each day was that he would see his angel again soon. 

 

Sure enough, Dean heard from Castiel after two weeks. Dean was fast asleep in his bed, dreaming of strippers, when his cell suddenly went off. He snapped awake and quickly grabbed it to answer before the ringing woke Sam up.  
“This better be good.” He said groggily.  
“Dean, I need you!” Castiel declared in his low, gravely voice. Dean glanced at the alarm clock. It read 4:00 AM. It seemed to him then that an angel’s libido is nothing to laugh at.  
“Cas, it’s the middle of the night and Sam’s here!” Dean whispered into the phone, more awake by the second.  
“Now, Dean.”  
Dean looked over at the clock again, then at Sam. He thought a minute.  
“Dean!” Castiel nagged on the other end of the line.  
Dean yawned. “Alright, just a minute.” He got up and went to lock himself in the bathroom.  
“Where are you now?” Castiel asked.  
“I’m in the bathroom.”  
“Ok.”  
"Wait!” Dean hissed quickly into the phone. “Cas, no, you can’t come here now.”  
“But, I need you.” Castiel said heatedly.  
“Damnit, Cas, you can’t just show up anytime you feel horny! Sam’s here and it’s four in the morning. We’re doing this the way everybody else would. We’re having phone sex.”  
“Phone sex?” Castiel’s voice faltered. “What is pho-”  
“Where’s your hand, Cas?”  
“My hand? It’s at my side. Why?”  
“Well my hand’s on my dick, Cas, and I’m stroking it.”  
“Oh.”  
“So, where’s your hand, Cas?”  
“It’s down my pants.”  
“What are you doing with it?”  
“I’m touching myself,” Castiel said uncertainly.  
“Yeah, is your dick hard Cas?”  
“No.” Castiel said dumbly.  
“Well, mine’s getting there.” Dean loved the feel of his dick hardening in his hands. “C’mon Cas, make yourself hard for me.”  
“Dean, this feels,” Castiel’s voice faltered again, “unclean.”  
“Yeah, it feels good.” Dean ignored Castiel’s protest as he kept stroking himself. “It almost feels as good as your mouth, Cas. I’d love to be fucking your mouth right now, Cas.”  
“Dean.” Castiel started.  
“Think of me, Cas.” Dean whispered soothingly. “Think of me kissing you, biting your lip, grabbing your ass, jerking your dick.” Dean heard a groan on the other end of the line. “That’s right.” Dean murmured into the phone.  
“Dean, I wish I was there with you.”  
“I know.” Dean sighed. “I wish you here too, with your lips wrapped around my cock. Your mouth feels so good, Cas.”  
“Dean.” Castiel breathed heavily into the phone.  
“Yeah?”  
“This feels so good. It’s like it’s your hands touching me.” Castiel sighed deeply. “It felt so good when you touched me.”  
“Yeah.” Dean said, “I wish you were sucking me off Cas. I wish you were sucking me dry.” Dean imagined Cas down on his knees in front of him, sucking and twisting his tongue around his shaft. He was about ready to climax.  
“Dean.” Castiel moaned. Dean could tell he was on the verge too. Dean thought to himself that he’d help Castiel work up some stamina by taking that dick any chance he got.  
“Dean.” Castiel moaned again. “I want you.”  
“I know.” Dean whispered. “I want you too.” The two of them came to the sound of each other’s orgasms.

After that night, Castiel started appearing again. In fact, it seemed to Sam and Dean that he was finding any and every excuse to drop in on them. Dean was happy to be seeing so much more of him, but it seemed that the two of them could never get any time by themselves. Sam always seemed to be in the way. The most Castiel and Dean could manage was some intense eye sex and a few stolen kisses and fondles here and there, behind Sam’s back. The tension between them just grew and grew, and Dean started making regular late night visits to the bathroom.

One afternoon, Sam announced he was going to do some research and then go on a supply run and that he’d be gone for a while.  
“Take care of my baby,” Dean said as he got up off his bed and give Sam the car keys, “and bring back some pie.”  
Sam chuckled. “Gotcha.” He grabbed the keys and sauntered out. As soon as the door clicked into place behind Sam, Castiel appeared in front of Dean. He glared, his eyes so dark with desire that Dean almost felt afraid.  
“How’d you know I’d be here alone?”  
“I’ve been watching the motel room.” Castiel growled.  
“You’re wearing—”  
“You like this outfit.” Castiel declared as he inched closer. The animal magnetism coming from the aggressive heat in Castiel’s manner and the way his outfit hugged his lusty body made Dean swoon.  
“On your knees, Dean.” Castiel commanded. He hastily undid his Levis and pushed them down with his boxers, letting it all fall to the floor around his ankles. Dean obediently dropped to his knees and reached out to fondle Castiel’s cock with one hand as he reached around to grope Castiel’s ass with the other. Dean had Castiel’s cock stone hard in no time and eagerly took it into his hot, moist mouth. Castiel groaned and after a few minutes, he suddenly grabbed Dean’s shoulders, holding him in place. Instinctively, Dean grasped onto Castiel’s thighs and held himself in readiness. Slowly, Castiel slid himself in and out of Dean’s mouth, reveling in the new experience of actually fucking something. The feeling was also new for Dean, who was surprised by how hot he was getting by his submissive role. His excitement was evident in the firmer and firmer grip on Castiel’s thighs. As he thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth, Castiel became overwhelmed by the monstrous lust that had been pent up inside him ever since his decision to disobey for Dean. Savagely, Castiel shoved his whole dick into Dean’s mouth, almost making Dean gag. Castiel held himself in for a moment. Then he pulled out, allowing Dean to take a breath before he started thrusting again, faster this time, with wild passion. Castiel could feel warm tremors start traveling down his body and he stopped thrusting and held himself still inside Dean’s mouth until, with a sudden, short thrust forward, he came. Panting, he pulled out and Dean coughed a few times as he swallowed the hot, sticky mess Castiel had left.  
“I need some water,” Dean said between a few last coughs. In the bathroom, Dean took a look at his reflection in the mirror. His lips were a tiny bit swollen and dry, and, unaccustomed as he was to having a dick in his mouth, his jaw was a little sore, but Dean could also see his flushed face, feel the fast beating of his heart, and the clamminess of his hands. Most of all, Dean could see the hunger in his eyes and feel the heat in his loins. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the small bottle of lube he’d picked up as an afterthought on his last trip to the Quickie Mart.  
“Cas,” he growled as he walked back out into the room, “I want to fuck you.”  
“Fuck me?” Castiel rasped, making his question sound more like a command.  
“Yeah,” Dean tore his clothes off, and Castiel took notice of his hard-on throbbing in the air, demanding satisfaction.  
“How do we do it?”  
“Take the your clothes off and get over there.” Dean pointed to the wall, “hands up against the wall.”  
Dean stroked himself as he teased Castiel’s asshole with a lubed finger. He poked in and out tentatively, “how does that feel, Cas?”  
“That actually feels,” Castiel sighed, “really good.”  
“Okay, let’s try two fingers.” Dean slowly poked in two fingers and wriggled them around a little.  
“Mmmmmmm.” Castiel moaned. “More, Dean. I want more.” Dean tried three fingers, adding lube until Castiel stopped gasping sharply with entry. When Castiel only groaned his name, Dean knew it was time. He put some more lube around Castiel’s hole, lubed up his cock well, and slowly eased it in. Castiel took a sharp, deep breath in.  
“Just breathe, Cas, just breathe. I’ll go slow.” Dean said soothingly as he gently pulled out and pushed back in. With a few more slow entries, Castiel let a low, long moan escape his lips. He felt surprisingly relaxed, and at the same time, so ludicrously aroused and satisfied that he wanted to scream out in his real voice. Encouraged by Castiel’s deep sighs and moans of ecstasy, Dean started pumping a little faster, going a little deeper. Grasping Castiel by the hip with one hand, he reached up with the other to tug at his hair and leaned in to kiss the nape of Castiel’s neck and bite his shoulders. This seemed to be the opening of the floodgates. Castiel cried out.  
“Dean!” He cried. “So good. It’s so good!”  
“God!” Dean whispered in his ear. “You’re ass is so tight, feels better than pussy. It’s so tight, I’m gonna cum real soon.”  
“Fuck me.” Castiel grunted. “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck!” The words sounded so primal and foreign coming from Castiel’s mouth, but Castiel grunted them anyway, and they flipped a switch in Dean’s brain.  
“Ah.” Dean grunted. “I’m gonna cum Cas! It’s so good, I can’t hold it any more. You want that? You want me to cum in your ass?”  
“Yes, Dean.” Castiel whispered, “Please, I want to feel you cum.” Dean kept thrusting, sliding deeper and deeper into Castiel, until he felt himself explode. He held Castiel to him and gasped as he felt the hot, quick spurts. Castiel’s breath stopped with every one of them, his knees feeling more and more like jelly with each successive squirt until Dean had finished completely and carefully pulled out. As soon as he did, Castiel felt something completely alien to him, a strong urge to run to the bathroom and relieve himself, which he did while Dean washed off his dick at the bathroom sink. When they were done, they came back out and plopped down onto Dean’s bed, where they promptly fell fast asleep.

The two of them were later woken by the sound of Sam dropping something on the floor as he exclaimed, “what the fuck”. They both opened their eyes and rose slowly. Only when the gravity of the situation hit them did they snap into action. Dean grabbed a pillow to cover himself while he got up to frantically collect his clothes.  
Castiel stood up and, not being exactly sure what he should do, simply said, “Hello, Sam”.  
“Cas, put some clothes on!” Dean barked. “Sammy, it’s ummm, not what it looks like.” He said half-heartedly to his brother as he pulled his shirt on and zipped up his jeans.  
“Not what it looks like?” Sam started. “I walk in and you’re asleep, naked… and Cas, who’s also naked, by the way, is spooning you!” Sam took a deep breath in. “And it smells like sex in here. If it’s not what it looks like, then what is it?”  
“Sam.” Castiel walked towards him as he tugged his shirt down over his head. Sam took a step back, “It’s okay. Your brother and I, we’re in love.”  
“I need to sit down.” Sam exclaimed and he fumbled for the desk chair and fell into it.  
“Uhhh, you okay, Sammy?” Dean approached hesitantly with an uncomfortable, apologetic grin on his face.  
“No, Dean!” Sam snapped, “I’m not. I want to claw my eyes out. I just saw parts of you that I never wanted to see and Cas… full frontal dude, what the fuck!”  
“I’m sorry, Sam.” Castiel blurted. “I’m−”  
“What’s going on, Cas? Dean? You guys are in love? Really?!” San looked from Castiel to Dean, his eyes pleading frantically for some answers.  
Castiel and Dean shared a long look themselves before Dean sat on the tabletop next to his brother, looked Sam in the eye, and said, “yes”.  
“For how long?”  
“Well,” Castiel stepped forward, “I think I’ve been in love with your brother since I rebelled. I just didn’t know what the feeling I had inside me was until Dean forced himself on me.”  
“Whoa, wait!” Sam got up and chuckled strangely at Dean. “You jumped Cas?”  
Dean’s face flushed. “Uh, yeah, I guess. That day we took him shopping.”  
“You mean, that’s the reason you told me to give you a minute.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Whoa, dude, I mean, really. What the fuck!”  
“I’d been having these thoughts… and dreams about Cas for weeks before that. It kind of hit me like a ton of bricks.”  
“So, you were fantasizing about Cas for weeks and you never thought of talking to me about it?”  
“C’mon, Sammy, why would I talk to you about my wet dreams?” Sam had to concede that point, of course. “And anyways,” Dean continued, “it’s Cas… and he’s a dude. I mean, I know his real form doesn’t have junk, but his meat suit… he’s a dude! It’s hard for me to talk about. I’m still getting used to the whole ‘I’m in love with a dude’ thing.”  
Sam nodded slowly and looked his brother square in the eye. “So are you telling me that you’re gay?”  
“What?!” Dean looked earnestly shocked, “Dude, no!” He paused. His face softened as he mulled over both Sam’s question and his own knee-jerk reaction. “Well, I guess I don’t really know.” he continued. “I don’t feel like I am. I mean, I’ve never felt this way about any other dude… it’s just Cas, and you know… he’s not even a dude, he’s an angel. It’s just… different.”  
“Alright.” Sam conceded. “As long as you’re happy, I guess that’s all that matters.” Sam took one more look around the room, his eyes stopping on Castiel, then on Dean. “But, from now on, could you two put a sock on the door or something when you’re uh…” Sam could hardly bring himself to say it, “doing it?”


End file.
